Felicidad como en Navidad
by J0r
Summary: La Navidad puede traernos muchos regalos junto a tristes recuerdos, luego de la guerra Harry y Ginny por fin se merecen un momento para hablar después de tanto tiempo, ¿lograrán hacerlo? Precuela del anterior one shot. Regalo para Ginevre.


Disclaimer: ningún personaje ni lugar es mío, si así lo fuera estaría durmiendo en mi cama y no rompiendome la cabeza estudiando unas malditas fórmulas.

Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad, escenas un tanto subidas de tono, si hay algún cardíaco presente, ya está avisado.

**Felicidad como en Navidad  
**

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró la marquesina de su cuarto, con pereza giró a un lado y suspiró, detestaba no tener nada que hacer. Hermione recién llegaría a la madriguera en unas pocas horas por lo que en ese momento no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Estiró sus manos hacia arriba y luego hacia los costados, el estar inactiva hacía que sus músculos se asemejaran a la goma de mascar que comía de pequeña, la cual, luego de tenerla varias horas en la boca, ya no era elástica y no tenía sabor. Las largas tareas que amablemente sus queridos profesores les habían dado ya estaban resueltas, con Hermione el sábado anterior a volver a casa habían terminado todo lo que les habían dado, a decir verdad no era tanto como muchos se quejaban, pero luego de estar sentada prácticamente todo el día en aquellas duras sillas de la biblioteca, su trasero se lo había reclamado. Ahora se arrepentía de ello, no tenía nada que hacer y tal vez algo de tarea le vendría bien.

Con desgana extendió el brazo y tomó la varita de su mesa de noche, con un leve quiebre de muñeca apuntó una vieja radio que había junto a la ventana y la encendió, al menos ya podía usar magia en su casa, de algo era bueno ser al fin mayor de edad. Una melodiosa sinfonía comenzó a sonar y Ginny sonrió al descubrir que era uno de sus temas preferidos de las Brujas de Macbeth, murmuró sin voz la romántica letra en sus labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esa canción le recordaba a Harry, cuando habían estado de novios hacía ya más de un año y medio ella siempre la cantaba y él la acompañaba en los coros, esos momentos eran los que más añoraba. Arnold su pigmypuff morado gruñó en disconformidad, la radio mágica estaba junto a su pequeña jaula acolchonada, y el ruido de aquel aparato lo despertó. Arnold solía estar de mal humor siempre que lo despertaban de esa forma, por ello, saltó bufando hasta la cama de su dueña y se acurrucó junto a ella, al menos el sonido no era tan estridente en aquel lado.

- Lo siento Arnold…- murmuró Ginny al sentir su pequeño cuerpo peludo arroparse a su lado, uso su dedo índice para acariciar su organismo redondeado y luego volvió a suspirar, que aburrida que se encontraba.

La luz del crepúsculo se filtraba por su ventana, en invierno a las cinco de la tarde ya estaba oscureciendo, generalmente Molly Weasley preparaba la cena para seis por lo que luego se iría a dormir profundamente, o al menos, eso era lo que esperaba hacer. Ronald le había mandado una lechuza avisándole que esas dos semanas iban a estar libres con Harry, ya que en las fiestas en ninguna institución educativa se estudiaba, sin embargo en esos momentos estaban parando el Grimmlaud Place, la casa que Sirius Black le había dejado como herencia al morocho, ya que estaban culminando unos arreglos que habían comenzado en las vacaciones de verano. Con suerte recién al día siguiente vería a Harry.

No es que no quisiere verlo, todo lo contrario, se moría de ganas de ver cuánto había crecido y cómo se había cortado el cabello, las pocas cartas que le había mandado mientras estaba en Hogwarts habían sido de mera formalidad, y poco y nada hablaba sobre él, Ron era el que la mantenía informada sobre los cambios del chico. Pero lo que en verdad sucedía eran muchas cosas a la vez, luego de la guerra la situación era muy engorrosa como para hablar de una vieja relación en la cual Ginny tenía puesta todas sus esperanzas, pero entendió que aquel no era el momento, y Harry, según ella, así también lo hizo. Luego en las vacaciones ella había estado ocupada restaurando la madriguera mientras él se había asegurado la renovación de Grimmlaud Place, además de las constantes visitas al Ministerio de Magia como víctima testigo de un montón de acusaciones ajenas, entre ellas la más controversial, la de la familia Malfoy. Luego de mucha burocracia y papelerío de por medio, toda la familia por entero quedó redimida ante el Mundo Mágico, pero Ginny sabía que a pesar de haber salvado una pequeña parte de su inmensa fortuna y también haberse librado de Azkaban, lo que nunca podrían quitarse de encima era aquella marca en el brazo izquierdo así como el mote de mortífago, toda una vida las llevarían cargado en sus espaldas.

El nuevo comienzo de clases había llegado más rápido de lo previsto y hasta ese momento no habían cruzado ninguna palabra de lo sucedido, los meses que sucedieron a este no habían sido prometedores, y a la vista de cómo iban las cosas en las vacaciones de invierno, Ginny dudaba enormemente que la situación entre ellos se solucionara de alguna manera. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación, tal vez fuere alguno de sus hermanos o en el mejor de los casos su madre. Con desgana se sentó en la cama y acomodó su cabello, luego estirando las piernas se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de su habitación, tomó el pequeño pasador que había hecho colocar hace un largo tiempo, ya que había descubierto que esa era la única manera de preservar su intimidad en una casa abarrotada de hombres. Luego sonrió al ver a la persona que había golpeado, Hermione se encontraba allí con su lustroso baúl levitando a su lado, Ginny la abrazó fuertemente y la ayudó a entrar las cosas a su habitación, con una fluorita de su varita armó la cama desmontable que utilizaba Hermione siempre que dormía allí. La castaña acomodó rápidamente sus cosas y se sentó junto a ella con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- indagó Ginny.

- Porque he recibido una lechuza de Ron- la pelirroja frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, no había día que pasara en donde su hermano y Hermione no se mandaran cartas por medio de las lechuzas.

- ¿Y qué tenía ésta de novedoso?- hizo una mueca burlona a lo que la castaña le arrojó uno de los cojines que había a su lado.

- ¡Ginny! No te burles…- su rostro se había puesto colorado, Ginny sonrió, Hermione nunca cambiaría-. Me dijo que esta noche vendrán a cenar aquí con nosotros, Molly ha insistido mucho con ello.

- ¿En serio?- Hermione asintió-. ¡Quiero ver si es cierto lo que dice en sus cartas!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si se ha puesto más alto y fornido como Bill- se encogió de hombros-. Eso es algo que dudo…

- Yo también lo hago- acotó la castaña con una risita-. Pero no has dicho nada…

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- Sobre que vendrán a comer a la madriguera.

- Y si es su casa, es normal que venga a comer…

- Yo no hablo en singular- la interrumpió observando gustosa como el rostro de Ginny empalidecía-. Más bien hablo en plural.

- No…- Hermione se mantuvo en silencio-. No me digas que…

- Él también vendrá Ginny, Molly siempre lo invitará.

- Lo sé pero… ¡Oh demonios!- se levantó y caminó hacia un pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en su armario-. Mira mi rostro- lo señaló-. ¡Estoy horrible Hermione! ¿Qué me pondré?

- Ginny te estás comportando como una tonta- Hermione la abrazó suavemente-. Tal y como estas eres perfecta. A Harry no le importan las apariencias, jamás en su vida le han importado y menos aun lo hará ahora.

- Pero es que yo no estoy preparada…- suspiró-. ¿Qué hago Hermione?- tomó las manos de su amiga.

- Debes estar calmada- la alejó de sí y la observó con ojos escrupulosos-. ¡Así como estás, estás genial!

Ginny sonrió frente al espejo, al menos debía admitir que se veía un tanto mejor, se había cepillado el cabello y se lo había soltado, al menos eso le sentaba bien. Se había puesto un sweater azul profundo que siempre le había gustado y uno de sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados. No hacía ni diez minutos se había escuchado en la sala de la madriguera el característico ruido de la chimenea y luego los gritos de su hermano saludando a toda la familia, pero a pesar de no haberlo escuchado a él, Ginny sabía que se hallaba allí abajo. Hermione había corrido a darle la bienvenida a su novio, ¡que irónico que era todo! ¡Al fin ellos dos eran novios! Mientras ella y Harry apenas se dirigían la palabra. Decidida la pelirroja se puso un poco de su perfume característico y salió de su cuarto; en el pasillo las voces se escuchaban más fuertes, y si su oído no se equivocaba, podía jurar haber percibido la risa de Harry. Sintiendo las piernas agarrotadas por la tensión bajó uno a uno los escalones de la escalera, al llegar al último descanso cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire en un trémulo suspiro.

- Que sea lo que Merlín decida…- mustió poniendo su mano sobre el barandal de la escalera continuando el descenso.

En la sala de la madriguera todo se hallaba revuelto, Hermione ahora se encontraba colgada al cuello de Ron mientras ambos reían con Harry, ellos estaban hablando de uno vaya a saber qué y Molly sonreía al verlos tan felices, mientras su marido hablaba con Percy de algo relacionado con el Ministerio de Magia. Nadie se percató de la pelirroja que había llegado a la escena, pero en un momento en donde Ron giró a ver a su madre la cual se divertía con estruendo, se encontró con los ojos aterciopelados de su hermana que lo miraban con cariño. Suavemente soltó a su eterna novia y caminó hacia Ginny, notando como ella lo observaba con admiración. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se abalanzó sobre él y dejó que los brazos de Ron le rodearan la cintura, se sentía tan bien volver a tener a su hermano.

- Ginny…- sonrió Ron-. Creo que has crecido un centímetro enana- le dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza.

- Tonto- le pegó una colleja y rió ante la cara que puso él-. ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! ¡Es cierto que estás más alto!- lo miró sorprendida-. ¡Merlín! ¿Pero cuánto has crecido?

- Según la última medición que nos han hecho, cinco centímetros- Ginny abrió los ojos.

- ¿En algún momento piensas parar?

- No lo sé…- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué opinas de esto?- se remangó la polera que llevaba puesta y le mostró su antebrazo duro y entrenado.

- No estabas mintiendo con respecto a eso…

- ¿Pensabas que era mentira?

- ¡Con Hermione no lo podíamos creer!

- ¿Hermione pensó que estaba mintiendo?- miró a su novia con una extraña mueca.

- No, claro que no…- sonrió nerviosa a su novio y fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja.

- Solamente nos parecía increíble que hubieses vuelto a crecer- aclaró Ginny guiñando un ojo a la castaña.

- No sé…- Ron no se lo terminó de creer pero un suave beso de Hermione le quitó cualquier duda-. Con eso no me podrás convencer…- le advirtió sonriéndole con cariño.

Ginny mientras reía con afecto a la pareja que formaban su hermano con su mejor amiga, desvió la vista hacia el otro recién llegado que aún estaba junto a la chimenea. Graciosamente su capa estaba llena de cenizas del lado derecho, y su cabello estaba un tanto blanco, jamás se acostumbraría a viajar por la red Flú. Harry en ese momento la miró y sus ojos se encontraron cual destello en la noche, desde que la guerra había terminado, tanto ella como él habían evadido las miradas, y aquella era la primera vez que eso no sucedía. Ginny sintió que toda la sangre se le iba del rostro y que una extraña sensación de comezón se arrastraba por su espina dorsal, Harry curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cómplice, y eso fue el cúlmine para Ginny. Sus ojos brillaron y su propia boca se accionó a devolverle la gracia. Sin embargo un momento después con la llegada de Charly y Bill, aquella magia quedó de lado.

La cena de esa noche consistió en suculentos platos preparados por Molly y Fleur, George a pesar de no ser aquel muchacho de antes, logró suscitar alguna que otra sonrisa en sus hermanos y en el mismo Harry el cual hablaba amenamente con cada miembro de la familia, pero por supuesto, exceptuando a Ginny la cual tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a él. La pelirroja se vio en un difícil dilema en el momento de ocupar su lugar en la mesa, por costumbre solían sentar a Harry junto a ella, pero esta vez prefirió adelantarse a ello cambiándole, luego de haberle rogado mucho, el lugar a Hermione, la cual aceptó simplemente por esa noche, le parecía inmaduro por parte de ambos que aquello sucediese.

La hora del postre se dio con prontitud y varios de los integrantes de la familia se fueron despidiendo. Bill y Fleur con su enorme barriga, ya que había quedado embarazada luego del final de la guerra, fueron los primeros en irse, prometiendo en susurros a Molly, por supuesto, que al otro día asistirían a la comida de Navidad que se llevaría a cabo en Grimmlaud Place, cortesía de Harry, de lo cual, Ginny aun no estaba enterada. George luego de un pedido de su madre terminó siendo acompañado por Charlie en el pequeño piso que conservaba sobre Sortilegios Weasley, aquel en donde hacía un año había compartido con el difunto Fred. Percy mientras tanto se vio dispuesto a ocupar su antigua habitación, por lo que Harry terminó quedándose en donde dormían los gemelos hace ya tanto tiempo. Por su parte, Ginny compartiría la habitación con Hermione, cosa que dudaba muy internamente, era de total conocimiento de ella que su mejor amiga y su hermano ya habían compartido cierto tipo de intimidad, sin embargo Ginny prefería hacer oídos sordos a ello e ignorar los recuerdos que despertaban en su mente, aquellos en donde días soleados y el follaje verde la remembraban a los jardines de Hogwarts en donde junto a Harry había compartido tardes en que torpes, y luego, ágiles manos le habían hecho disfrutar el inicio de la pasión. Ginny bajó la vista hacia la mesa, queriéndose concentrar en aquel extraño nudo que tenía la madera lustrada, se había sonrojado, lo sabía por el calor característico que en su rostro había sentido.

- Creo que pondré el maíz en remojo, ya que para mañana lo quiero tener lo suficientemente hidratado- comentó Molly parándose y comenzando a recoger algunos platos de la mesa-. Ginny querida…- la miró-. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con esto?

- Sí madre- la pelirroja asintió y apiló el resto de los platos, cuando Harry le tendió el suyo, ella simplemente le miró los largos dedos, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

- Yo las ayudo- dijo Hermione levantando los vasos, haciéndolos levitar con su varita.

- ¡Ojalá y yo tuviese tanta concentración!- exclamó Molly-. Siempre que he intentado hacer eso querida- indicó hablándole a la castaña-, terminaba reparando cada uno de los vasos con la varita.

- Es solo cuestión de práctica Molly- rió Hermione.

- Yo aún no me acostumbro a usar la magia en casa- susurró Ginny a su amiga al pasar por su lado, la castaña rió fuerte a la vez que se adentraban a la cocina.

Mágicamente Molly puso a lavar toda la vajilla mientras Hermione los hacía secar con un trapo seco, en cambio Ginny se había decidido en acomodar cada cosa en su lugar correspondiente, siempre que había muchas personas en la casa, el lugar terminaba hecho un auténtico desorden.

- Ginny- la llamó Molly mientras movía su varita por la mesada de mármol-, hija por favor, puedes buscar la lata de maíz que hay en la alacena de la derecha.

- ¿Arriba?- le preguntó dirigiéndose a aquel lugar.

- Sí, la de color cobre- Ginny se puso en puntas de pie y estiró su cuello y sus brazos hasta dar con aquel recipiente, al moverse sintió el natural repiqueteo dentro de la lata, y sin querer pisó con uno de sus pies algún tipo de semilla redonda que había en suelo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer para atrás. En ese momento Hermione la sostuvo por los brazos, causando la risa de las tres mujeres dentro de la cocina.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces mañana?- indagó Ginny la cual apoyaba su cadera sobre una pequeña mesa que había allí.

- Prefiero tenerlo todo listo, así luego cuando lleguemos ya no me tendré que preocupar de nada.

- ¿Cómo?- Ginny parpadeó confundida _cuando lleguemos ¿a dónde?_

- Que no quiero andar a las corridas mañana con la comida.

- No eso no…- hizo un gesto exagerado con la mano hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué cosa entonces hija?

- Lo otro…

- Ginny, sabes que la adivinación no es lo nuestro- advirtió Hermione divertida.

- Me refiero a lo que dijiste mamá, a lo de "_cuando lleguemos_"- señaló con sus dedos imitando comillas-. ¿Cuándo lleguemos a dónde?

- ¿Pero a dónde va a ser?- inquirió Hermione con sorpresa.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo asintiendo como una loca Ginny-. ¿A dónde?

- ¡Pues a la casa de Harry!- respondió Molly mirando a su hija con una mueca extraña.

- ¿Cómo que a la casa de Harry?- su rostro se había puesto colorado y Ginny podía sentir como si una fría mano apretara sus pulmones.

- ¿No te lo había dicho?- preguntó Hermione mirando con una extraña mueca a la pelirroja.

- ¡No!- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello con frustración, cosa que había acostumbrado imitar de Harry.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo hija?- indagó Molly.

- Es la casa de Harry…- se cubrió el rostro con los dedos-. ¡Merlín!

- ¡No seas infantil Ginny!

- ¡Mamá! Lo que sucede es que tú no entiendes… Grimmlaud Place, su casa…- gimió audiblemente enredando sus manos con nerviosismo.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente Ginny- reclamó Molly con enojo levándose sus manos a la gruesa cintura-. Lo que sucede es que ni tú ni Harry tienen el suficiente valor para hablar como es debido.

- No es así…

- Yo me doy cuenta como se miran Ginny…- intentó tomarle la mano pero Ginny se negó.

- Tú no entiendes…

- Lo mejor que puede haber después de la guerra es el amor entre las personas.

- Pero no es fácil… No sabes lo que me cuesta a mí, luego de todo…- su voz se quebró sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

- Ya Ginny…- Hermione la abrazó y le susurró al oído:- No tiene nada de malo, al fin y al cabo siendo allí o aquí, igualmente ibas a comer en Navidad con él- Ginny asintió-. ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo que sea en su casa?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera tú lo sabes hija…- Molly le sonrió con afectó y acarició su mejilla-. Harry no es tonto, y por como lo conozco, yo sé perfectamente que él te sigue queriendo.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dice?

- Sabes que siempre fue tímido, además puede que esté esperando su mejor momento- respondió Hermione guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Cuánto tardó en besarte?- Ginny sonrió sintiendo como aquel pequeño calor de la esperanza se prendía en su pecho, Harry tenía la mala fama de ser algo lento en esos temas del corazón, la pelirroja lo sabía, ¡si ella misma lo había vivido! Los sentimientos de Harry se gritaban prácticamente a los cuatro vientos sin que el chico hubiese dicho una palabra, y esa noche en la mesa lo había pillado más de una vez observándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al salir de la cocina Ginny no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza al pasar junto a Harry, todo lo que habían hablado entre esas cuatro paredes hacía que se sintiese expuesta, algo similar a llevar un cartel colgado en su cuello diciendo que amaba con locura al elegido y al doblemente salvador, como era comúnmente llamado en los periódicos y en las revistas del corazón. Ya en su habitación se desvistió como autómata y se calzó ese viejo piyama de franela que había pertenecido a su fallecido hermano, era de color verde, tal y como los ojos de Harry, en el momento en donde al gemelo ya le había quedado chico, Ginny insistió muchísimo en que se lo regale; y ahora, en aquel instante, su significado era distinto, había sido el piyama de Fred, por el que tanto ella había pedido, y ese que había pertenecido a su hermano que ya no estaba con ella.

Su habitación estaba caliente, la enorme chimenea de la sala proporcionaba calor a la mayoría de las habitaciones, Percy le había comentado hacía mucho tiempo, gracias a un curso especial dictado en el Ministerio, de una ciencia _muggle_ la cual recordaba que más o menos se llamaba fúsica o físoca, el caso es que allí decían que el calor siempre iba para arriba ya que pesaba menos, y aunque Ginny no entendiera como era posible de que el aire pesara, tomó la palabra sumamente estudiada de Percy como fidedigna. Hermione llegó al rato con los labios hinchados y las mejillas coloradas, Ginny había escuchado hacía unos minutos a sus padres yendo a acostarse, por lo que supuso que la pareja se había despedido algo efusivamente esa noche, pero al verla tomar su piyama de debajo de la almohada supo que esa noche su amiga no compartiría su cuarto.

- ¿Tendrás una noche ilícita?- indagó Ginny cubriendo su cuerpo con la gruesa manta tejida que le había hecho su madre hace muchísimos años.

- Algo así- le sonrió Hermione acomodando su almohada debajo de la manta de la cama en donde ella dormía simulando que alguien ocupaba aquel lugar-, por las dudas tomo todos los recaudos.

- Me parece bien- imitó solemnemente la voz gruesa de un profesor-. ¿Te espero a medianoche? No quiero que se meta un desconocido en mi cuarto en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿Un desconocido?- rió Hermione ocupando su cama-. Yo creo que si no soy yo la que se mete en tu cuarto esta noche, la persona que lo haga no será en lo absoluto un desconocido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Si lo puedo saber- acotó con picardía la pelirroja.

- Oh claro…- hizo un ademán con la mano-. No lo sabes en lo absoluto- se llevó un dedo a los labios-, a ver como te puedo indicar, ojos verdes, cabello oscuro muy desordenado, y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente ¿Te suena a alguien?- Ginny rió audiblemente a su vez que le arrojaba su cojín en el rostro.

- ¡Merlín te oiga!- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba riendo, ojalá y que sus mejores amigos volviesen a estar juntos, ambos se lo merecían, se amaban, pero eran un tanto complicados.

o0o0o

Luego de dar una infinidad de vueltas en la cama Ginny al fin descubrió que no podría dormir, ¿motivos? Pues había demasiados, ¿por dónde empezar? Primero y el más importante, Harry estaba durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que el suyo, y el muy desgraciado ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra en toda la comida, pero no, eso no se iba a quedar así, luego de mucho reflexionar en esa hora de insomnio en la cama llegó a la conclusión de que él era el invitado en la casa y de él era la obligación saludar, ¿qué se creía? Que con una tonta sonrisa la iba a comprar, ah no… eso sí que no. Segunda cuestión, bah, para que darle vueltas una y otra vez al mismo tema, si al fin y al cabo Harry era toda la razón de su insomnio. Maldiciéndolo como nunca antes lo había hecho decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era recurrir al viejo secreto Weasley-Preweet, el vaso de leche tibia con galletas de avena y chocolate.

Tiritando del frío al salir del agradable calor que le proporcionaba su increíblemente cómoda cama se cubrió con una gruesa bata celeste y abrigó sus pies, sumándose a los dos pares de medias, la tela peluda de las pantuflas rosadas. El pasillo se hallaba algo cálido, y a medida que iba bajando por la escalera, éste iba en aumento, Ginny sonrió con regocijo al encontrar la chimenea encendida, generalmente su madre solía apagarla, no era del agrado de nadie en la familia que a la mitad de la noche tuviesen que levantarse a apagar un inusitado incendio, pero aquella vez de seguro la había dejado encendida por el frío que estaba aconteciendo a la región.

Con agrado se acercó hacia la rudimentaria construcción que evocaba calor de las ardientes brasas, y levemente se calentó las manos y los pies frotándolos uno con otros aumentando la sensación térmica, decidió allí entonces que iría a la cocina y se traería el vaso de leche y las galletas y se sentaría frente al fuego en la mullida alfombra para entrar en calor, luego tal vez podría improvisar una cama y dormir allí. Con pereza se levantó del suelo y corrió su cabello hacia un lado, al alejarse de la chimenea una sensación de frío la agobió, pero sería algo momentáneo. Con sus manos ajustó las solapas de la bata y caminó suavemente hacia la puerta de la cocina, le sorprendió ver algo de luz salir de allí, pero lo adjudicó a un descuido de Ron o algo parecido; sin esperar más se adentró al lugar y lo que había dentro la dejó petrificada.

Harry se giró al sentir la puerta abrirse y todo sentimiento apagado que había en su mente se agolpó todo a la vez en su garganta y en sus extremidades. Allí se encontraba Ginny en toda su extensión, cubierta por una gruesa bata que no dejaba a la vista ni un rastro de piel salvo el de sus blancas manos y el cabello un tanto despeinado. La joven tenía los ojos abiertos y claramente se notaba la sorpresa que se había llevado al encontrarlo en aquel lugar.

- Hola…- gesticuló Harry sonriéndole.

- Hola…- Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba parada debajo del marco de la puerta sin moverse por lo que decidió en caminar hacia el centro de la habitación y ver lo que estaba haciendo Harry-. ¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó al notar que calentaba leche en un jarro de metal sobre la hornalla.

- No- respondió Harry con la voz ronca, carraspeó un poco para quitar esa molestia de la garganta-. ¿Tú tampoco?

- Me cuesta dormir aquí luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la cama del colegio.

- Entiendo…- miró el jarro que se calentaba-. ¿Compartimos esto?- señaló el recipiente, ella asintió con timidez, entonces Harry tomó la botella de leche fresca y vertió un tanto más en aquel sitio.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras Ginny buscaba con nerviosismo una caja de galletas que su madre escondía todas las navidades, las preparaba especialmente para esa fecha un día antes, Ginny se había pasado toda la tarde ayudándola con ello. Molly las escondía por la noche ya que la mayoría de los hermanos de la pelirroja solían levantarse a hurtadillas y robarse unas cuantas para llevarse a la cama y luego al otro día ya no había ninguna. Una vez encontrada la caja, vertió unas cuantas en un pequeño cuenco cóncavo mientras Harry vigilaba que la blanca y revitalizante bebida no se calentara de más. Una vez hecho aquello el chico se encargó de llevar los vasos mientras que Ginny tomaba el cuenco y se encaminaron hacia la sala, ella había comentado que sería agradable estar sentados frente a la chimenea.

Ginny estiró con pereza los pies hacia el calor, se quitó las pantuflas y las dejó a un lado, luego se permitió relajarse apoyando su espalda en uno de los laterales de un amplio sofá, Harry a su lado hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja lo miró de reojo, llevaba puesto un simple pantalón deportivo y una camiseta un tanto vieja, no entendía cómo era posible que no tuviese frío al estar tan desabrigado.

- Parece que mañana amaneceremos con el paisaje blanco- comentó Harry mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca, él estaba mirando hacia la ventana y observaba como pequeños copos de nieve iban cayendo.

- Muy de Navidad…- tomó su vaso de leche tibia y bebió un sorbo, era perfectamente dulce tal y como a ella le gustaba, como Harry solía prepararle en esos inolvidables desayunos en el Gran salón cuando eran pareja.

- ¿Cómo te está yendo en el colegio?- le preguntó Harry luego de un corto silencio.

- Bien…- se encogió de hombros sonriendo con brevedad-. Con Hermione siendo compañera de curso es un tanto difícil desatender los estudios, eso sumado al entrenamiento de Quidditch, pero todo va bien.

- Ahora a ti te toca soportar los regaños de ella por no haber hecho tal o cual tarea o por querer copiar lo que ella hizo.

- No es para tanto- rió con suavidad-, lo que sucede es que tanto tú como mi hermano eran un poco agotadores con ese tema.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?- indagó Harry curvando una ceja con gracia.

- Tómalo como quieras…- le sonrió-. Lo único que digo a favor de Hermione es que ella sabe lo que hace, y a mí me viene bien toda su ímpetu. Ahora me estoy aburriendo como nunca al no tener deberes que hacer, ya que los terminamos todos en la biblioteca del colegio, se han podido recuperar muchos libros.

- ¿Y el equipo?

- Mejor de lo esperado, yo he tenido que tomar tu lugar como buscadora- lo miró y se encontró con los ojos brillantes de él-, claro que no seré mejor que tú en eso, pero se me da bien, y el grupo que hemos armado es realmente bueno.

- Algo de eso me habías comentado en el último pergamino.

- Es cierto…- estiró un poco más las piernas y se permitió relajarse un tanto más, hablar nuevamente con Harry no había sido tan malo- ¿Y a ti como te está yendo?

- Normal, lo más novedoso te lo he contado… Ahora todo se centra en ayudar a las familias que han perecido en la guerra y servirles como apoyo en estos momentos tan duros.

- Pensar que hay familias que han desaparecido por completo…- sonrió con tristeza-. Siempre hay alguien peor que uno.

- Ginny…- Harry la miró y notó como sus labios temblaban levemente-, yo…

- No pasa nada- respondió ella con la voz rota inspirando con fuerza.

- No hemos tenido de hablar de ello…

- No importa, en su momento no hubo tiempo, y no es un reproche Harry- acotó al ver que iba a decir algo-. No era el momento y creo que aún no lo es, todavía hay tanto que decir, tantas heridas…- se llevó una mano al pecho y murmuró algo inentendible.

- Siento lo de tu hermano, Ginny.

- Yo también lo siento- le tomó la mano y le acarició el dorso con los dedos-. Era tan joven, tenía tanto porque vivir- suspiró trémulamente intentando controlar el nudo que se había formado en su pecho-. Pero murió feliz, con toda su familia y las personas que lo querían… y yo…- pero no pudo continuar, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas como feroces dagas que amenazaban con cortar todo a su paso, la mente de Harry se quedó en blanco y lo único que atinó a hacer fue soltarle la mano que acariciaba y rodearla con su brazo por los hombros atrayéndola a su cuerpo, tal y como lo hacían durante las tardes en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Ginny sintió como una conocida calidez la envolvía a su vez que notaba como algo duro y trabajado se iba rompiendo poco a poco en su interior. Desde el final de la guerra ella nunca se había permitido llorar frente a Harry, pero esa noche, tal vez fuese la época o alguna extraña alineación planetaria, o vaya uno a saber qué cosa, pero todo su autocontrol y las eternas y altas murallas que había levantado a su alrededor se desmoronaron todas juntas. Luego de un tiempo notó la humedad de sus mejillas, y que ese ruido ahogado y lastimero salía de sus labios, el cuerpo le temblaba y Harry besaba su cabeza acariciando con parsimonia su espalda. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sintiendo como el alivio se abría paso en su irritada alma, pero de lo único que era consciente era de los brazos alargados de Harry y del aroma de su colonia que tanto la enloquecía en el pasado.

Sin embargo la realidad de lo que había acontecido la golpeó de lleno unos minutos después de haberse calmado, el vaso de leche tibia por el cual había bajado en primeras instancias había quedado olvidado en un costado con su contenido ya frío, sus piernas anteriormente estiradas ahora estaban acurrucadas contra su cuerpo a la vez que tenía enredadas las manos en la vieja camiseta de Harry el cual la continuaba abrazando. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente y se apartó del chico tal vez con algo de brusquedad, se atrevió a mirarlo levantando los ojos y lo que vio la dejó pasmada. Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de dolor.

- Lo siento…- murmuró Ginny limpiándose bruscamente los estertores de lágrimas que se hallaban en sus mejillas.

- No lo sientas…- respondió Harry dejando caer el brazo que la abrazaba a un costado, ella no quería que la consolara, no de aquella forma.

- Sé que también es duro para ti, Harry.

- Para todos lo es.

- Pero todo lo que viviste, lo que vivieron los tres en ese viaje…- miró el fuego que Harry estaba reavivando con una larga vara de madera-. Hermione me contó algunas cosas- el chico la miró prestándole toda su atención-, además he escuchado atentamente las declaraciones que han dado y las hipótesis que se han formulado en el periódico…

- No creas en esas cosas…- la interrumpió Harry refiriéndose al periódico-. La mitad de lo que escriben son mentiras.

- Lo sé, creo ser consciente de lo que puede ser verdad o no de todo lo que se dice. Yo…- movió nerviosa sus manos doblando una y otra vez la punta del lazo que cerraba su bata-, yo quiero que tú me digas la verdad, la…la verdad de todo lo que sucedió- vaciló suavemente.

- ¿Todo lo quieres saber?

- Todo…- Harry asintió con un brillo extraño en los ojos y prosiguió a hablar.

o0o0o

Ginny tenía los ojos irritados cuando se levantó a la mañana, se había quedado hablando con Harry hasta altas horas de la noche, él le había contado cosas que ni siquiera en sus más ilusorios sueños se podría haber imaginado, el dolor, la angustia, el terror y el odio, un sin fin de sentimientos se posesionaron de ella y sintió pena por él, por todo lo que había vivido, por su hermano y su cuñada que habían compartido parte del sufrimiento, y por ella misma, por querer odiarlo cuando únicamente él había sido el que más sufrió, el que más sacrificó, el que más perdió. La garganta le ardía enormemente y sentía la cabeza un tanto pesada, giró hacia un lado y se encontró a Hermione durmiendo plácidamente en su cama _¿en qué momento volvió_? Se preguntó. Lo único que recordaba es que con Harry habían subido la escalera y sin más que un leve adiós cada uno se había metido en su cuarto.

Se movió incómoda al sentir un extraño peso en sus pies, tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender lo que sucedía, y de golpe la realidad le golpeó el rostro haciéndola sonreír como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía. De inmediato se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos hacia delante, ese día era Navidad y ese peso pertenecía a sus regalos. Varias pequeñas cajas y largos paquetes ocupaban el pie de su cama, papeles de dolores y luces parpadeantes ocupaban aquel lugar, entre tanto ajetreo Hermione terminó despertándose restregándose los ojos mirando si ver todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny?

- ¡Es Navidad Hermione!- rió Ginny abriendo una enorme caja guardada-. ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó viendo con admiración el delicado tejido que Bill y Fleur le habían regalado.

- Es muy lindo…- dijo la castaña bostezando abriendo a su vez un pequeño paquete colorado-. ¡Es de Ron!- sonrió al sacar una pequeña cajita azul oscuro.

- ¡Gracias amiga! Me encanta este cepillo- agradeció Ginny maravillada con aquel cepillo mágico que peinaba a la bruja tal y como ella quería, sin tironearle ni un cabello.

- No lo puedo creer…

- ¿Qué sucede?- Ginny se giró para ver el rostro pálido de su amiga-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira… mira…- señaló la caja que llevaba en sus manos y los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron.

- No…

- Sí…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a su amiga pelirroja como nunca antes lo había hecho-. Se quiere comprometer conmigo…- susurró sonriendo con dulzura, era más de lo que podía imaginar por parte de Ron.

La alegría de Ginny se había intensificado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, primeramente la alegría de Hermione por ese ¿pedido de compromiso? Por parte de Ron, luego el regalo de sus hermanos, especialmente la Saeta de Fuego recargada que tan popular se había hecho en ese último tiempo. Harry por su parte le había preparado algo un tanto personal, una pequeña hebilla plateada decorada con una diminutas piedras verdes en forma de hoja junto a un set exclusivo de limpieza para escobas último modelo como la que ella recibió por parte de sus hermanos, todos se habían complotado en ello, lo pudo comprobar por el equipo de casco, rodilleras y coderas que Percy había adjuntando en la pila de regalos.

Sonriendo bajó hacia la sala para encontrarse con el resto de sus hermanos, todos estaban maravillados en sus propios obsequios, envueltos en brillantes papeles de regalos y coloridas bolsas que llenaban de alegría aquel día tan melancólico, porque a pesar de todo, la ausencia de determinadas personas sumamente importantes en la vida de la familia haría que aquel día no tuviera el brillo que realmente debería tener. Sin embargo Ginny borró esos pensamientos de su mente y se ocupó en ver la alegría naciente en el rostro de sus seres queridos, los clásicos sweater Weasley o bien la bufanda y el gorro a juego. Rió con la llamativa mimosidad de Hermione hacia Ron, y también con el acaramelamiento de Fleur y Bill intercambiando sus regalos. Un pequeño cuadro de Fred decoraba el centro del árbol de navidad en el cual el chico sonreía con entusiasmo y le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara, el seguramente estaría muy feliz aquel día. Sin embargo su vista luego se posó en Harry y no pudo evitar que la risa fluyera por sus labios cual suave melodía en medio de una noche de amor. Harry se veía bastante agobiado por unos regalos extraños que había recibido esa mañana, al fin y al cabo era la primer navidad después de la guerra por lo que el agobio de sus fanáticas era verdaderamente algo molesto.

Pero lo que colmó su humor fue el contenido de una extraña cajita color rosa chicle, Harry había fruncido su entrecejo al verlo con desconfianza, pero luego de verlo y analizarlo por un momento, se decidió a abrirlo. Inmediatamente luego de hecho aquello sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso, con su mano temblorosa tomó una punta de aquel objeto e inmediatamente George comenzó a reír desconcertando a todos, la tela de encaje perfectamente trabajada era lo que más llamaba la atención, el color era otra cosa a favor de eso, un rojo oscuro con pequeñas cintas negras que supondrían algún tipo de decoración.

- No puedo creerlo…- murmuró Harry con la voz ronca.

- Oh sí… claro que lo puedes creer amigo…- se burló George pasando un brazo por su hombro, realmente estaba animado-. Es que simplemente- hizo un movimiento con las manos imitando a algo verdaderamente grande que no pudiese sostener-. Si Fred está viendo esto, seguro que estaría igual que yo. ¡Pero bendito sea Merlín! ¡Una braga!- la familia entera luego de haber entrado en estupor por el nombramiento de Fred comenzó a reír tímidamente para luego convertirse en una llamativa carcajada que no hizo más que sonrojar más al intimidado Harry.

- ¡Merlín!- Harry bajó los ojos siendo levemente contagiado por la risa del resto de las personas, y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio el regalo al gemelo, el cual se veía bastante alegre con esa caja tan _íntima_.

Tiempo después Ginny se había sentado en uno de los sofás individuales mientras comía uno de los chocolates rellenos que su madre le había regalado, a su vez que limpiaba con alegría su nueva escoba. Lamentablemente había comenzado a nevar, y por ello no había podido abordar su nuevo regalo, pero una vez que la nieve se derritiera, el estreno no se haría esperar. En eso Harry apareció por la puerta hablando animadamente con Ron y Hermione, la pelirroja levantó la vista y los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras ellos se sentaban a su alrededor.

- Gracias Ginny por el regalo- dijo Harry entonces haciendo que Ginny dejara sus manos quietas sobre el mando de la escoba.

- No fue nada Harry- su voz intentó sonar tranquila, cosa que milagrosamente logró; pero en su interior todo su fuego interno saltaba de alegría, la camisa que tanto le había costado conseguir había dado en el clavo ¡le había gustado!

- ¿Qué es eso?- indagó Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos por un momento, con su mano señalaba hacia la ventana en donde una extraña sombra se aproximaba poco a poco.

- Me parece que es una lechuza- dijo Harry. Ron inmediatamente se acercó a la ventana y la abrió dejando pasara una ráfaga de frío y blanco viento, del mismo que corría en el exterior, a los segundos el ave se adentró yendo a parar sobre la esquina de uno de los mobiliarios de la sala.

- ¿De quién será?- indagó el pelirrojo poniendo el pestillo a la ventana, pero Ginny y Hermione miraban a la oscura lechuza con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No puede ser…- mustió Ginny poniéndose blanca.

- Yo que tú lo creería- acotó la castaña con un extraño brillo en los ojos, miró de reojo a Harry el cual, acorde a su rostro, no entendía nada.

- Pero…- Ginny se vio interrumpida cuando la lechuza se acercó a ella y le tendió su pata incitando a que desatara aquel pequeño paquete que llevaba.

- ¿Es para ti?- preguntó Ron a lo que su hermana asintió-. ¿De quién es?- Ginny no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a quitar ese peso del animal y darle uno de sus bombones a modo de agradecimiento.

- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido…- murmuró Hermione en un tono divertido, Ginny al oírla asintió internamente sin poder evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y que las manos le temblaran enormemente, diferente hubiese sido si Harry no estuviese ahí… Pero Harry estaba ahí.

Luego de quitar el oscuro papel de regalo, una pequeña caja de madera se descubrió, en ella unas flores grabadas de diferentes colores se intensificaban hacia el lugar de apertura, sitio que Ginny no tardó en encontrar y levantar. Dentro de este una larga tela de colores luminosos abultaba el espacio, a lo que la pelirroja tiró de ella hasta sostenerla en sus manos. Increíblemente, tal y como le había dicho la persona del regalo, el género era extremadamente suave al tacto, cual agua en las manos. Ginny sonrió llevando aquel largo pañuelo a su nariz percibiendo aquel aroma a nuevo y dulce que caracterizaba ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Quién te lo ha mandado?- preguntó Ron cortando que aquel extraño rito del cual Ginny estaba participando, poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos.

- Que te importa…- Ginny miró a Harry el cual había perdido su mirada en aquel misterioso regalo, pero de improviso, el chico se inclinó hacia delante tomando un pequeño papel celeste del suelo.

- ¿Michael Corner?- Harry frunció el ceño al ver la desprolija pero linda caligrafía de aquella persona, era claro que esa tarjeta había caído de la tela del regalo, por lo que, dedujo Harry, aquel obsequio se lo había mandado Michael Corner, su ex novio.

- ¿Estás saliendo nuevamente con Corner?- indagó entonces Ron no pudiendo creer que aquello sucediese.

- ¿Y qué problema hay si salgo con Michael?- espetó Ginny fastidiada con el tono de su hermano.

- Sabes perfectamente el problema que hay…

- ¡Y dime cuál es! Además, para tu información, yo soy perfectamente libre de salir con quien quiera…

- ¿Salir con quien quieras?- Ron tomó la pequeña tarjeta de la mano de Harry y la leyó con ironía pintada en el rostro y en la voz:- _Querida Ginny, yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra; no quiero que termines engripada por algo que a ambos nos apasiona. Úsala que te servirá. Con cariño, Michael_- levantó la mirada y observó a Hermione sonrojada negando con la cabeza a la vez que sostenía el brazo de su hermana-. ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué es eso que apasiona a los dos?

- ¡Idiota!- Ginny se levantó y caminó sin detenerse hacia la escalera, no tenía importancia lo del regalo, si sabía perfectamente a lo que Michael se refería, pero lo grave de aquella situación era la presencia de Harry en tan bochornoso momento, y lo que él pudiese llegar a pensar.

o0o0o

En un principio había imaginado que ese terrorífico día no llegaría nunca a su final, sin embargo antes de poder darse cuenta la hora del té ya había llegado. Como buenos ingleses que eran, conocían perfectamente que a esa hora se hacía un paraje en los quehaceres de toda persona, en donde disfrutaba de una suculenta merienda junto a las personas cercanas. Ginny se sorprendió encontrándose ella misma lo suficientemente tranquila como para tomar en vez del conservador té, una enorme taza de chocolate caliente, de ese que es en barra y se derrite en el calor, dejando en el fondo del tazón aquel delicioso manjar que llena los dientes de dulzura. Al fin y al cabo ella se cepillaba los dientes más de cuatro veces por día.

El almuerzo había trascurrido de forma amena, Harry no le habló en lo que quedó del día, solamente se ocupaba de reír con Hermione y su hermano, igualmente ya poco le importaba eso a ella, o al menos, eso era lo que ella quería hacer entrar en su cabeza. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que Michael le hubiese enviado un regalo? El cual por supuesto estaba usando alrededor de su cuello, sería una lástima desperdiciar tan hermosa tela por un injustificado ataque de celos, o algo que se le pareciera, ya que, según ella, Harry no tenía ningún interés en su persona. ¡Por Merlín! Si habían pasado más de siete meses desde el fin de la guerra y el muy desgraciado no había sacado a relucir en ningún momento el tema. Y por más que le duela, luego del acercamiento que habían tenido la noche anterior, ella ya no podía vivir pendiente de una promesa jamás dicha y menos aún cumplida. Tenía una vida por delante y una mente con convicción en donde nada ni nadie harían que su futuro se viese truncado.

Esa noche toda la familia Weasley decidió pasar la velada en esa casa, al fin y al cabo había suficientes habitaciones para todos, y la comida, liviana por cierto, dio paso a que cada persona comenzara a marchar hacia la habitación asignada hacía tanto tiempo, ya desde la época en donde Sirius estaba vivo. Ginny compartiría un cuarto con su amiga, era del conocimiento de todos que a ninguna de las dos les gustaba dormir solas en un cuarto de aquella casa tan enorme.

- Ginny…- el susurro de su amiga desde una de las tantas habitaciones del pasillo del primer piso llamó su atención, la pelirroja se acercó hacia aquel lugar y se encontró con la habitación de su hermano, en donde fotos mágicas y pósters de los Chudley Cannons inundaban las paredes.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- indagó Ginny entrando en aquel cuarto.

- Quería hablar contigo amiga- le tomó la mano-, tienes que hablar con Harry, él se mostró muy enojado todo el día, y tú sabes…

- ¿Por qué tengo que hablar con él?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos mirando con molestia a su amiga-. Yo no hice nada para que él se encaprichara de aquella forma.

- Sé que tú no hiciste nada, pero…

- Nunca creí que Michael me iba a mandar semejante regalo, si sabía que lo iba a recibir, al menos hubiese procurado que él no se enterara- se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Ya lo sé…

- No, tú lo tratas de justificar y él no se lo merece. Sabes perfectamente que debe venir y hablar conmigo, yo he hecho hasta lo imposible, le he mandado mil y un millón de mensajes dándole a entender lo que en realidad quiero, y él no hace nada- se encogió de hombros-. Yo ya no quiero seguir con esto…

- No digas así…- Hermione se inclinó junto a ella y le acarició el rostro.

- Yo voy a dejar las cosas como están y es mi última palabra- miró los ojos castaños de su amiga tan parecidos a los propios suyos y entendió que ella la comprendía perfectamente, que entendía su decisión y compartía su dolor-. Pero no hablemos más de eso, cuéntame lo que te dijo Ron- le sonrió con entusiasmo, Harry y el problema que tenía con él no debía embarrar la felicidad de su mejor amiga y hermano.

- Mañana irá a hablar con mi padre para pedirle mi mano- Hermione le contó rápido a Ginny haciendo que esta última pegara un pequeño gritito de incredulidad.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!- Ginny la abrazó y sonrió enormemente.

- Mañana será el gran día…- rió-. Me imagino que esta noche deberé dormir sola en esa habitación enorme y fría…

- Puedes dormir con Crookshanks, al fin y al cabo yo tendré a quien abrazar durante la noche- Ginny sonrió y le pellizcó suavemente el brazo.

- No quiero enterarme de más nada- rió abrazando nuevamente a su amiga-. ¡Que felicidad! ¿Y cuándo se lo dirán a mis padres?

- Una vez que los míos acepten…

- Sabes que lo harán, si lo adoran…

- Lo sé…- Hermione sonrió con un brillo resplandeciente en los ojos, se veía más bella que nunca, irradiaba luz por cada célula de su piel denotando su incipiente alegría- Ahora dime tú, ¿le has respondido algo a Michael?- Ginny se sonrojó.

- Sabes que le he respondido… si tú me viste escribiendo la carta.

- Yo no leí el remitente, pero estoy segura de que Harry sí lo ha hecho- Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

- No hace falta que lo nombres.

- Lo siento…- cruzó sus brazos en defensa propia y se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Y qué le pusiste?

- Le dí las gracias…- tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo comenzó a enrollar en su dedo índice derecho-, le dije que me había encantado su regalo y que además me había protegido del frío en esta Navidad.

- ¿Solo eso?

- No, que además ahora se tenía que poner contento porque ya no usaría siempre sus pañuelos en clase al estar congestionada y olvidarme los míos.

- ¿Le dijiste eso?- la pelirroja asintió-. ¡Eres increíble!- acotó jocosa.

- Y unas cosas más que no vienen al caso…- suspiró-. Y si lo conozco lo suficiente creo que su respuesta debe de venir en camino- en ese mismo instante un picoteo en la ventana de la habitación las alertó-. Sybill Trealenway al lado mío es un gnomo de jardín- comentó divertida.

- ¡Desalmada!- Hermione rió dejándose caer hacia atrás topándose con la suavidad de la cama de Ron, esa noche sí que dormiría cómoda.

Mientras tanto Ginny abrió la ventana dejando que aquella misma lechuza de esa mañana pasara al resguardo del calor.

- Tu dueño es un insensible pequeña- le dijo Ginny acariciando su pequeño pico, desató con cuidado el enrollado pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente haciendo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- insistió Hermione soltándose el cabello trenzado.

- _No te preocupes, siempre todo lo que necesites de mí será para ti, incluido un pañuelo bordado por mi madre. Muy feliz Navidad Ginny, tu amigo incondicional, Michael._

- ¡Está muerto contigo amiga! ¡Otra vez!

- Debo ser irresistible para él…- Ginny se sentó a su lado y tomando una pluma del escritorio de su hermano respondió al dorso del pergamino con unas pocas palabras, la sonrisa de sus labios no se había borrado.

Cuando estaba por atar la respuesta a la pata de la lechuza la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a Ron y Harry que hablaban muy entretenidos de vaya uno a saber qué, su hermano frunció el ceño al ver a esa misma lechuza y Harry, su rostro era indescifrable.

- ¿Otra vez él?- inquirió Ron acercándose.

- No seas celoso- le advirtió su novia tomándolo de la mano tirando hacia sí, haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

- No es ser celoso, pero ese tipo no me cae bien.

- No lo conoces…- Ginny le sacó la lengua y con el ave en el antebrazo se puso de pie-. Me voy a la cocina a darle algo de comida y de allí la mando- miró a su amiga-. Que descansen bien- sonrió a su hermano, y luego al pasar junto a Harry inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- ¡Agrégale que le diga a la madre que le agregue pañuelos de mujer a su baúl!- Ginny rió ante el comentario de su amiga mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Cómo es eso de los pañuelos de mujer?- indagó Ron extrañado.

- Luego te cuento- lo besó con suavidad.

Harry mientras tanto se quedó parado en aquel lugar por donde Ginny había pasado a su lado. No le gustaba nada aquello que estaba sucediendo, la misma situación de hace dos años atrás se estaba repitiendo, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Buenas noches- dijo el morocho de repente saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Ron tomando a su novia de la cintura.

- Si todo sale bien, mañana estos dos volverán a estar juntos…- pero las palabras de Hermione quedaron calladas por la lengua ardiente de su novio.

o0o0o

Ginny se hallaba parada junto al alfeizar de la ventana de aquella reluciente cocina que aun le costaba reconocer como la de Grimmlaud Place, la lechuza de Michael estaba terminando un trozo de budín que le había dado, luego de eso la dejaría volver con su dueño, en donde Ginny esperaba que al fin descansara de ese día tan frío.

Unos suaves pasos a su espalda, y un tanto conocidos, la hicieron darse la vuelta, simplemente por hacer algo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Sonrió con suavidad a Harry, y con esa misma sonrisa volvió su vista al frente y acarició la pequeña y redondeada cabeza del animal, éste ululó conforme al terminar su porción, por lo que Ginny la tomó en su brazo haciendo lugar para abrir la ventana. El viento helado le dio en la cara cosa que le hizo sentir algo de lástima por el animal.

- Y dile a tu dueño que te deje descansar durante lo que queda de las vacaciones- la lechuza aleteó sus alas en conformidad a aquello y se echó a volar cual globo lleno de helio lanzado al aire.

Harry detrás de ella no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue apoyar parte de su cadera contra la enorme mesa de mármol que servía de isla en aquella cocina, mientras miraba el largo y encendido cabello de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco apareciéndose una y otra vez en sus sueños.

- Parece que tienes un admirador- dijo entonces con la voz enronquecida, Ginny sintió como si aquel sonido fuese un azote para su sistema nervioso central haciendo que los vellos de los brazos se pusiesen de punta.

- Eso parece…- suspirando se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al chico, la luz blanquecina de la luna translúcida ocultada por las nubes y luego reflejada en la nieve entraba por la ventana, ofreciendo un aspecto presuntuoso a Harry que estaba delante de ella en toda su extensión, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desagrado en los labios.

- Creo que es algo que tienes muy en claro…- curvó una ceja con ironía-. Pienso eso ¿no?- movió una de sus piernas pasando todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia la otra.

- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir- dispuso ella cortante.

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero Ginny- respondió con ironía.

- Sé más claro- exigió, la formalidad y los buenos modales se habían borrado de la charla. Entonces Harry avanzó hacia ella de forma violenta, Ginny se vio reflejada en los anteojos de él y sintió una sensación similar a un pequeño cubo de hielo cayendo por su espalda.

- ¿Piensas volver con él?- siseó él con rabia contenida.

- ¿Y qué si lo hago?- Ginny dio lugar a su disconformidad con aquellas palabras.

- No puedes…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no…- la tomó de los brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo, poniendo su rostro en frente, muy cerca del suyo.

- ¿Y por qué?- reiteró Ginny, la chica levantó la barbilla desafiándolo como en aquellos días de sol en los jardines de Hogwarts, en donde él se ponía celoso y ella lo afrontaba de esa forma, para luego besarse con desesperación.

- Porque yo te lo digo…- murmuró cerca de sus labios, alargando aquel momento tan deseado por ambos hacia un sin fin inconmensurable.

- Creo que tú no tienes ningún derecho para darme órdenes- e inmediatamente luego de haberlo dicho Ginny se mordió la lengua ¡Debía dejar de ser tan impulsiva! El rostro de Harry se oscureció alejándose de ella.

- ¡Maldita seas Ginny!- gruñó Harry dando torpes pasos hacia atrás.

- A mi no me insultas…- advirtió separando exageradamente las palabras.

- Óyeme bien…- Harry se giró y volvió a afrontarla con un aura revitalizada.

- Yo no tengo que oír nada de nadie, menos de ti- acotó sentida por las acusaciones de Harry-. No tienes ningún derecho a decir lo que yo tengo que hacer o dejar de hacer solo porque tú así lo quieras…- tomó un poco de aire y continuó-. Lamento decírtelo, pero tengo toda una vida por delante y no la pienso desperdiciar en algo que no tiene sentido…

- ¿Y lo que estás haciendo tiene sentido?

- Mucho más que en comparación a lo de antes.

- ¿Tiene sentido enredarte con tu ex novio sin razón aparente?

- Te estás desubicando…- advirtió ella con las mejillas encendidas-. No voy a dejar que me insultes de esa…

- ¿Cómo le llamas a lo que estás haciendo?- increpó Harry observándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo no lo puedo creer…- Ginny cerró los ojos intentando volver de aquella fastidiosa realidad que estaba viviendo, Harry realmente podía ser muy molesto-. No tengo ganas ni tiempo de andar escuchando semejantes barbaridades…- se corrió a un lado y pasó junto a Harry.

- ¿A dónde vas?- indagó él siguiendo a la chica por las espaldas.

- A hacer algo mejor con mis vacaciones, me voy a dormir…

- Aún no hemos terminado Ginevra…- la tomó del antebrazo y la obligó a detenerse girándola a un lado.

- ¡A mí no me tocas!- exclamó ella salida de sus cabales, con irritación tiró de su brazo despegándolo de la mano de Harry el cual la miró sorprendido, solo una vez la había visto de aquella manera, cuando se corría el rumor de que ella se estaba viendo a escondidas con Dean Thomas estando saliendo con él, Ginny se había enfurecido muchísimo con Harry por haber creído en esa acusación.

Los ojos de Ginny se hallaban brillantes y refulgentes de la expectación y el desconsuelo, se sentía dolida y a la vez animada a decir unas cuantas verdades en el rostro del moreno, tenía tanto para hablar, tanto en que discernir, sin embargo, cada embate, cada palabra, todo en conjunto hacía que su estómago se retorciera de deseo, y que su instinto la lleve a abalanzarse sobre el cuello del chico y a besarlo de una forma nada cauta, apetito que albergó durante todo el día desde la noche anterior. Harry notó ese brillo en su mirada y su propio pecho se contrajo ante esa sensación, el corazón comenzó a latirle aún más fuerte y cientos de electrolitos comenzaron a viajar por toda su columna espinal, llevando hacia las terminales, sensaciones indescriptibles que lo hacían vibrar de avidez contenida.

La razón se oponía a la intuición una y otra vez, pero en un momento en donde su mente y su consciencia quedaron a un lado, todo ocurrió en cuestión de menos de un segundo. Harry estiró su brazo hacia el rostro de ella haciéndola abrir los ojos estupefacta, los ojos del chico estaban llenos de algo oscuro, indiferenciable de cualquier otro tipo sentimiento puramente animal. Los largos y ásperos dedos de Harry tomaron mechones del cabello de la chica y lo apretujaron contra la región posterior de su cabeza; las yemas de sus dedos percibieron el calor característico de aquella zona tuberosa e involuntariamente ordenaron a la mano libre que tomara la cintura de Ginny, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

- Eres mía…- Ginny cerró los ojos luego de oír aquello y solamente se dejó llevar por el cataclismo que la consumía dejándola sin respiración.

Nada se comparaba con aquello, ni sus más ilusorios sueños que la alimentaron en las noches frías y de soledad en el castillo de Hogwarts, antes de aquello, en medio de la guerra, el simple instinto de supervivencia de uno mismo, y aún más importante, del otro, no los dejaban soñar con algo similar. Pero por fin ahora las ataduras estaban desanudadas y todo comenzaba a tomar su curso. Porque sentir los trémulos labios del otro, la calidez que emana su cuerpo y todo aquello que involucra sentir como las piernas se hacen de jalea y como si una turbina le diera potencia al corazón haciéndolo latir a un ritmo inimaginable. El aire se hace escaso y la única manera de sobrevivir es respirar de la boca del otro, sentir el sabor de su lengua y la rigidez de sus dientes en algún embate bruto.

Una simple vía de escape comenzó a fluir como un simple beso esperanzado y hambriento, brusco y salvaje, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo aquello se les había ido de las manos. Ahora Harry la sostenía firmemente apretada a su cuerpo mientras la devoraba con ambrosía y rigidez, acariciando su menuda y frágil espalda, envolviéndose con el característico efluvio de su cabello y la suavidad que este le proporcionaba en sus dedos. Aquel sabor húmedo y nacarado de su saliva, que él sabía perfectamente que jamás nadie lo podría imitar. O su respiración agitada en su rostro con aquel aliento candente y femenino que lograban que todo aquello que tenía escondido en lo más profundo de su ser, despertara clamando atención. Harry se sintió morir y revivir a la vez cuando Ginny tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo empujó hacia la pared de aquella cocina, porque sí, en algún momento de aquel apasionado encuentro se trasladaron hacia aquel lugar con los simples movimientos involuntarios que involucraban sus cuerpos.

El complejo sentimiento que se le había formado en la garganta se desasió como, valga la redundancia, por arte de magia. Harry la estaba besando, y ¡por Merlín! La estaba comiendo con la boca. La besaba con pasión y hermosura, junto a aquella decisión que lo había convertido en su besador preferido aunque nunca se lo dijera, la besaba luego de haberla obligado a contenerse durante más de un año a probar aquellos labios frescos llenos de promesas y palabras no dichas. La besaba cual hombre al beber un vaso de agua luego de una interminable sequía. Porque sólo él lograba hacerle sentir como si todo a su alrededor perdiese el sentido y que su cuerpo solo deseara fundirse con él.

- Ginny…- murmuró Harry al sentir como su espalda tomaba contacto con la fría pared, se regocijó ante tal analogía, la caliente sensación de ella en sus brazos y el cruento invierno por detrás. Las manos de ella se trasladaron hacia su amplia cintura y apretaron con premura aquella camiseta oscura que él estaba vistiendo. El cuerpo de Ginny era como lo había imaginado desde la última vez que tomó contacto, luego de más de un año era notable pretender que ella al igual que él hubiese cambiado. No en vano los libros de biología _muggle_ postulaban que algunas personas podían continuar creciendo hasta los veinticinco años. Y claro que eso era cierto, estaba seguro de que al menos dos centímetros había crecido. Pero en aquel momento no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas, sus manos se movían con frenesí por cada una de sus curvas, redescubriendo lugares conocidos y un tanto desconocidos. Sus pechos eran más redondos de lo que recordaba y su ya fina cintura se había afinado aún más. Las manos en su espalda le permitieron sentir aquella característica protuberancia de toda persona, en donde sus vértebras seguían un camino lineal hacia el final de los sueños, en donde todo era fantasía.

Ginny gimió cuando las manos pesadas de Harry bajaron por su espalda dirigiéndose hacia su trasero, se sentía tan bien el contacto de su mano en su cuerpo, las caricias deseosas en su piel y el sabor almizclado de su boca. Harry la apretó a su humanidad, en un principio elevándola levemente con sus manos para luego acercarla a sí para profundizar el contacto. Ginny sintió como algo pesado y ardiente se asentaba en la boca de su estómago, aquella dureza de Harry que tantas veces había deseado sentir y que había vivido en los jardines de Hogwarts volvía a estar presente. Harry estaba excitado, y lo estaba por ella, como lo había estado en el pasado. Con un rápido recuento en su mente, en un escaso instante en donde sus pensamientos volvieron a tomar el control de aquella parte de su sistema nervioso, supo que estaría dispuesta a todo esa noche. Y si algo debería pasar, tenía que ser ahora.

Harry luchaba internamente entre hacer o no hacer, decir o no decir. Pero lo cierto es que todo su cuerpo clamaba por aquello que tantas veces se había negado, que unas pocas veces estuvo apunto de complacer en manos de esa mujer, pero por inocencia, por el deseo de esperar de ambas partes, se fue postergando, más tiempo del necesario. Sin embargo no era algo simple, no era algo normal ni de todos los días. Ni él ni ella sabían lo que era sentir eso, ninguno tenia la experiencia como para enseñarle al otro. Lo que aprendieran lo harían entre ellos sin nadie más de por medio. No quería engañarse, Harry no podía negar que aquel libro que Ron le había regalado para su décimo séptimo cumpleaños le había servido de mucha ayuda en unas cuantas dudas, sabía lo que debía hacer o no hacer. Estaría preparado para aquello, y estando con Ginny todo saldría bien. Pero él no era ella, Harry no sabía lo que ella deseaba ni pensaba, tal vez esa nada inocente propuesta sería mal recibida, y aquel enorme avance quedaría en la nada, empeorando aún más esa tensa relación de la que ambos eran protagonistas. Pero cuando la pequeña mano de Ginny se enredó con su mano, y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos transmitiéndole señales de aceptación como si fuera un proyector de cine _muggle_, todo se salió de control.

o0o0o

Harry no comprendió como lo hizo, bueno en parte puede que así sea, pero la concentración no estaba puesta ni en lo más mínimo. El _destino_, bien sabía cual era el destino, no por nada había encargado a Kreacher que eligiera la ropa de cama más suave y fresca para vestir esa noche al lugar en donde dormía habitualmente. La _decisión_, Ginny había participado más que satisfactoriamente en ello, ella fue la poseedora del elemento final en el arbitraje de lo que sucediera esa noche, y al ver la respuesta en sus ojos, todo eso quedó más que pactado. La _desenvoltura_, en parte distaba mucho de ello, no comprendía que clase de desenvoltura podía llegar a tener abrazando a la pelirroja como si se le fuese la vida en eso, teniendo en mente solamente el destino y la decisión de lo que quería que sucediese y en dónde. Sin embargo todo dio como resultado aparecerse en su habitación sin dejar de besarse. Obteniendo como destino final aquella vaporosa cama en la cual tantas veces se había soñado junto a ella.

A pesar de esa incómoda sensación que su estómago estaba sintiendo, a pesar de no saber lo que planeaba exactamente hacer Harry, Ginny sabía que eso estaba bien. Simplemente atinó a envolverlo con sus brazos y dejar que la guiase a donde quisiera, al fin y al cabo ella siempre sería de él, y con ella podría hacer lo que quiera. Apenas sus pies volvieron a tocar algo firme en donde mantenerse de pie, Ginny sintió como una boca deseosa se adueñaba nuevamente de sus labios, no permitiéndole replicar, ni preguntar el lugar en donde se hallaban. Luego habría tiempo para eso, pensó, en ese momento solo le quedaba disfrutar.

Harry poco a poco fue empujando el menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja hacia un lugar lo suficientemente firme para sostenerlos a ambos, sentía que el contacto entre ellos no era bastante, que aún faltaba un tanto para que el encuentro sea completo. Los labios de Ginny se movían habilidosos en su boca, tal y como lo hacían en esa época tan feliz, cual sueño del que no quería nunca jamás despertar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a tirar de la chica, apretando su cintura a su cadera, profundizando aún más si era posible ese contacto de lenguas. Allí fue cuando la región posterior de sus piernas chocó con el borde de la cama, dejando que tanto ella como él cayeran sobre el mullido edredón, continuando abrazados, mirándose nuevamentea los ojos.

- Harry…- mustió Ginny con los labios hinchados y encendidos, todo eso era impensado, ilusorio, simplemente no lo podía creer. Harry le sonrió con calidez doblando la sonrisa a un lado, a la vez que acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la redondeada mejilla de ella-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo Harry?

- Lo que sentimos- respondió él con la voz áspera, al oír esa respuesta los ojos de Ginny brillaron de alegría atinando a acercar su rostro al de Harry, dejando que él la volviese a besar.

La blusa que Ginny llevaba ese día se hallaba revuelta en el suelo, junto a ella la camisa de Harry le hacía compañía. Ambos se amaban con desenfreno sobre las sábanas revueltas de la cama matrimonial, las manos se convertían en cientos de extensiones que acariciaban y apretaban por toda piel al descubierto que encontrasen. Los besos habían subido su intensidad, lo que había comenzado como un tímido pero apasionado contacto ahora se resumía a mordiscos húmedos tras largos caminos de ardiente deseo. El perfume floral de Ginny inundaba todo el ambiente y las piernas de la chica se movían revoltosas junto a las de él. El pantalón vaquero era una molestia, ambos lo sabían. Ginny maldecía internamente a su propia consciencia, la falda de lana en ese momento sería algo estupendo, y pensar que había preferido el pantalón para estar más cómoda, ahora lo descartaba de lleno. Los labios de Harry en su cuello la envolvían en una extraña y viciosa nebulosa de la que no quería salir, y sin tener noción del movimiento de sus manos, estas se dirigieron hacia la cintura del pantalón de Harry, tirando del cierre hacia abajo, pudiendo sentir como la excitación de él era igual o aún más intensa que la de ella.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo?- indagó Harry en su oído cuando sintió como las manos de Ginny apretaban con ganas su trasero. Ella simplemente lo miró a los ojos e irguiendo levemente la cabeza volvió a tomar sus labios en un apasionado beso, al que Harry respondió sin dudar.

- Totalmente- respondió ella luego de acabado aquel beso, su respiración se encontraba agitada y su cabello se hallaba revuelto sobre la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza.

- Sabes que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien…- murmuró Harry acariciando con su dedo índice el pequeño valle que unía las protuberancias de sus pechos, la piel allí era cálida y aun más perfumada que su cuello.

- Creo que sí está bien…- le respondió ella enderezándose en la cama, la pelirroja se apoyó sobre sus codos quitando a Harry de encima, luego se giró sobre el chico y le sonrió con picardía-. Y creo que así estaremos mejor…- susurró tirando hacia abajo el pantalón de Harry con sus dedos firmes, mientras el chico acariciaba su espalda y apoyaba sus manos sobre el prendedor del sostén.

- Ginny…- la llamó Harry mientras bajaba las tiras elásticas del sujetador.

- Dime…

- Eres hermosa…- Ginny le sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes.

- Tú también lo eres, Harry…

- ¿Estás totalmente segura?- repitió el acariciando su espalda desnuda, bajando sus manos por los níveos pechos de ella.

- Sí…- murmuró Ginny disfrutando de sus caricias mientras Harry la volteaba nuevamente, dejándola de espaldas a la cama. El chico le sonrió una vez más y luego comenzó a besar su barriga, disfrutando del calor característico de aquel lugar, acompañado de la tersura y la acelerada respiración de ella. En un instante el pantalón de ella también se había reunido con el resto de las prendas en el suelo, ahora nuevamente estaban emparejados con respecto a ello.

Ya con la certeza en su mente, Harry se inclinó sobre la chica y la besó con ferocidad, con deseo contenido y sin una gota de pudor. Era tal cual como era antes, antes de que aquello pasara, de que aquella mítica profecía se hiciese realidad. Mordisqueando sus labios, Harry recordó las tantas veces que habían estado en una situación similar, la Sala Multipropósito, alguna de las aulas, o simplemente el vestuario de Quidditch luego de algún partido improvisado; nuevamente aquello volvía a sí, y realmente se sentía aún mejor que en sus recuerdos. La preocupación había desaparecido, y no había nada que interfiriera en sus vidas, solo estaban ellos y nadie más.

Ginny suspiró de placer al sentir como Harry la besaba con frenesí, sus labios se habían vuelto exigentes y duros, pero eso le gustaba, ¡le encantaba! Volvía a nacer aquello que siempre había estado presente, se volvía a expresar sin ningún temor u objeto que lo inhibiera, todo era ideal, y sabía que por fin debería pasar. El frío contacto del ambiente la hacían estremecer de locura, Harry a su lado irradiaba más calor del pensado y todo era poco claro. Sólo estaba con él, lo demás carecía de importancia. Por ello cuando Harry encendió la chimenea con una fluorita de su varita, ella no se dio cuenta, por eso ella simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones que la recorrían entera. Y cuando los dedos de Harry comenzaron a decender por su cintura, su mente se desconectó, quedando envuelta en una extraña nube translúcida de la cual no quería salir.

Sus bragas se hallaban húmedas de la excitación, Harry no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo, cuando su mano se acercó a aquel lugar lo pudo constatar, ya presentía que aquello era así, que era cálido y acuoso, suave y fresco. Los muslos de Ginny eran tersos y sus piernas se movían al compás de los movimientos de él. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba con fuerza el género que cubría la cama, lo que Harry estaba haciendo allí abajo no tenía nombre. La estaba acariciando, y ¡por Cirse bendita! Era tan bueno el desgraciado, que no se pudo negar, sin presentar ni un poco de vergüenza, a que él le quitara lo que quedaba de aquella prenda, quedando completamente expuesta a todo lo que él quisiera.

Harry intentó controlarse, las manos de Ginny acariciando su entrepierna era algo más de lo que podía soportar. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella tratando de concentrase en alguna otra cosa que hacer, los dedos de ella ahora se metían dentro de su ropa interior, ¡y que agradable que era! Besó con suavidad el cuello de Ginny sin dejar de acariciar su feminidad, ella movía las piernas y apretaba aún más su endurecido miembro. Si alguien dijera que aquello no era de su agrado, estaba mintiendo. Ginny lograba hacerle sentir emociones que jamás había imaginado. El deseo de fundirse en su cuerpo y desaparecer del mundo para estar siempre con ella. En ese instante un alarma de alerta se prendió en su cabeza, y sin pensárselo dos veces tomó las manos de Ginny elevándolas por sobre su cabeza y la besó con profundidad. Todavía no era el momento de que la culminación diera lugar.

- Harry…- gimió Ginny con la voz congestionada por el deseo, aquello que habían estado haciendo había trastornado sus sentidos, ahora sentía como algo cálido e incompleto se hallaba en su interior, en lo más profundo y oculto, clamando con ser satisfecho, que de una vez por todas se cumpliera eso que tanto había necesitado en el pasado. Harry la estaba besando, pero eso no alcanzaba, era una simple forma de complacerla, pero no lo que ella precisaba en aquel momento-. Harry…- volvió a gemir sintiendo como los labios de él descendían por su mejilla yendo hacia atrás tomando el lóbulo de su oreja-. Harry por favor…- rogó.

Entonces Ginny sintió como Harry la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos a la vez que movía las piernas intentando desprenderse de algo. Ella sintió como cada instante se alongaba más de lo necesario, deseaba sentir aquello de lo que tantas veces había hablado con sus amigas, eso de lo que tanto había leído, algo que únicamente quería compartir con Harry. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo dio un vuelco. Sintió como cada uno de los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban del placer y como por toda su espalda un electrizante escalofrío la recorría de polo a polo. La humedad y el calor de Harry en aquel lugar era inexplicable, la sensación de espera, de incertidumbre.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo desapareció en su mente y simplemente sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar trasladándola a un lugar distinto, en donde el dolor que sentía en aquel momento era ínfimo, en donde el calor de Harry era indetectable. Y de repente la terrible sensación, como un papel partido luego de mucho estudiar, como un sin fin de risas compartidas perdidas en el tiempo. Porque ella dejaba más que su pureza en aquel lugar, Ginny se entregaba de lleno a una ilusión indeterminada, imprecisa. Los ojos le escocían, era cierto que dolía, se lo habían dicho, lo había averiguado. Pero no imaginaba que a tal punto aquello fuese cierto, sin embargo un movimiento de Harry cambió completamente su percepción de la realidad, un nuevo golpe eléctrico le azotó la piel, su estómago comenzó a burbujear nuevamente del abrazador calor y su cuerpo comenzó a responder a la humanidad del chico. Y en aquel momento sintió como una felicidad líquida recorriese todo su ser, dejándola sin respiración, dejándola exhausta.

o0o0o

La chimenea crepitaba en uno de los lados de aquella habitación, sus danzantes figuras de fuego le daban un aspecto extraño al lugar, se reflejaban sobre el suave color de la pared, brillaban sobre el reluciente edredón. Sentía los ojos pesados, los miembros cansados y la mente ligera. Era como dormir veinte horas seguidas luego de haber rendido todos los TIMOs, una sensación muy parecida. Era un suave cosquilleo en sus brazos y una sensibilidad jamás sentida en su piel. La respuesta a aquello era simple, solo bastaba con ladear un poco la cabeza y observar quien dormía a su lado, de quién era aquel pesado brazo que la apresaba por la cintura.

Ginny suspiró de regocijo y dejó que su nariz se hundiese en el pecho de Harry, aquel aroma, aquel sentimiento. Simplemente era feliz, más feliz que nunca. Los brazos del chico la apretaron más hacia él. Y ella permitió que sus ojos volviesen a caer detrás de una pesada cortina que esperaba jamás se levantara.

o0o0o

El movimiento en el pasillo le llamó la atención, el ruido de personas ir y venir despertó todos sus sentidos. Ginny enfocó la vista a la vez que llevaba todo su cabello hacia atrás, era ya de día y aquella no era la habitación en donde ella dormía. Frunció el ceño al intentar recordar lo que había sucedido, y todo cayó como un enorme balde de agua fría. Ella había dormido con Harry, había hecho el amor con él.

La pelirroja instantáneamente se levantó de la cama y se envolvió con una de las sábanas. ¡Merlín! Estaba desnuda en su cama. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y miró el reflejo que le devolvía un pequeño espejo junto a un enorme armario. Se veía feliz, se sentía feliz. Con regocijo tomó toda su ropa perfectamente ordenada de encima de una silla y se encerró en el baño, necesitaba hacer algo con su desordenado cabello.

Una extraña sensación llegó a su mente, la indecisa situación que estaba viviendo, y las escasas palabras que había cruzado con Harry. Tal vez el pensase que era una cualquiera, que se había acostado con él de un momento a otro sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Era claro que ella era virgen, la prueba de ello se hallaba en las suaves y finas sábanas que habían sido testigos indirectos de aquella desenfrenada pasión, sin embargo eso no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, debía hablar con Harry, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Con sigilo apoyó su oído en la puerta de la habitación, del otro lado no parecía oírse nada. Su madre no tenía la costumbre de despertarla por la mañana, y al parecer ese día tampoco lo había hecho. Lo más seguro era que se hallasen en la cocina comiendo todos juntos como lo hacían cada mañana. Despacio abrió la puerta y se coló en el pasillo el cual se hallaba desierto, miró para un lado y cuando miró hacia el otro se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Buscas algo?- indagó la castaña con una sonrisa radiante.

- Eh…- su rostro tomó color-. No, yo voy a la cocina…

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tu cuarto está más abajo.

- Yo… Te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué?- Hermione se cruzó de brazos con gracia y apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes.

- Para…- sus ojos viajaban con nerviosismo por el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué estás vestida igual que ayer?

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué sucede?- sonriendo aun más se acercó a ella-. No me mientas Ginny. ¿Qué hacías saliendo del cuarto de mi amigo?

Ginny se quedó en silencio, era claro que Hermione la había visto, no por nada estaba vestida al igual que ayer y su cabello no estaba peinado como de costumbre. Sin embargo todo lo que había sucedido la angustiaba un tanto, no sabía dónde se hallaba Harry, el la había dejado sola en su cuarto.

- ¿Has visto a Harry?

- Está comiendo con tus hermanos- hizo una extraña mueca-. Se ve un poco extraño, con una sonrisa de idiota que no se le puede borrar del rostro. Pero no me desvíes el tema- advirtió apuntándola con el índice.

- Harry me besó… anoche…

- ¿Te dijo algo?- Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Fue todo muy insólito- se tomó el rostro-. Pero me besó y nos dormimos juntos.

- ¿Durmieron juntos?

- Jamás había sentido esa sensación…

- ¿Ustedes dos?- Hermione hizo un promiscuo movimiento con las manos.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?- rió con nerviosismo a lo que Hermione la observó con suspicacia.

- ¿Seguro?- la castaña continuaba sin creerle nada, su amiga estaba actuando de una forma bastante extraña.

- Sí…- sonrió con suavidad-. ¿Entonces Harry está abajo?- Hermione asintió, sin embargo Ginny continuó parada en ese pasillo sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que no sé que decirle.

- ¿Y qué le debes decir?

- No sé…

- ¿Pero ustedes no volvieron a estar juntos?

- No lo sé…- Hermione frunció el seño y la miró con preocupación.

- No entiendo, ¿ustedes no se besaron anoche y durmieron juntos?- Ginny asintió-. ¿Pero no se dijeron nada?

- Yo me desperté esta mañana y él ya no estaba.

- Entonces lo hablarán más tarde- la tomó de los hombros-. No te preocupes por estas cosas, todo estará bien, ya lo verás- le guiñó un ojo-. Ahora tú preocúpate de ponerte linda para él, luego te preocupas por lo que hablarán.

o0o0o

Como era de costumbre la mesa que había en esa enorme cocina estaba abarrotada de personas, todos sus hermanos reían con un animado Harry el cual se hallaba de espaldas a la entrada, el chico tenía el cabello perfectamente arreglado y estaba bien vestido, sin embargo en apariencia no lucía para nada nervioso, a pesar de estar viéndolo de espaldas.

Ron se hallaba frente a Harry, por lo que su vista hacia la entrada estaba completamente libre, alrededor de él había unos cuantos platos con diversos postres que Molly había preparado para esa fecha tan especial. Cuando vio entrar a ambas muchachas le sonrió a su novia e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ellos dos se entendían.

- Aquí hay lugar para ambas chicas, y yo que ustedes me apresuraría a comer este desayuno si no Charlie y Percy terminarán acabándoselo por completo- Harry instantáneamente se giró y miró a Ginny la cual desvió la vista hacia otro lado antes de que el chico la mirara, no sabía como actuar ante semejante situación. Y para su desgracia el único lugar libre se hallaba al lado de Ron, el cual indirectamente daba frente a Harry.

- Has tardado mucho en levantarte querida- dijo Molly mientras le servía un plato de pastel-. Debes haber estado muy cansada anoche o te habrás acostado tarde- Ginny se puso colorada y simplemente asintió con la cabeza-. Luego puedes acostarte durante la tarde si sigues con sueño.

- Si mamá…

- Seguramente se habrá quedado mandándose cartas con su _amigo_ hasta tarde…- comentó pícaro George.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- indagó Ginny mirándolo extrañado.

- Yo me entero de todo en esta familia- le hizo una seña a Ron que este correspondió.

- Para tu información yo no tengo ningún admirador, simplemente tengo buenos amigos.

- ¡Ahora los llaman amigos!- George golpeó con su codo en el estómago de Harry el cual se hallaba a su lado, haciendo que este le sonriera sin ganas.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ginny no grites!- la regañó Molly haciendo que ella se pusiese más colorada, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones.

- Lo siento…- sonrió con suavidad sin saber por qué levantando un tanto la vista notando como Harry la miraba.

- Vamos a Hogsmeade esta tarde- dijo Hermione-. Para recordar viejos tiempos- Harry asintió mirando ahora a su amiga y volviendo nuevamente su vista a Ginny. Muchas veces las miradas valen más que mil palabras, y aquello era cierto en ese momento, por la sonrisa con la que Ginny lo miraba, por el brillo de sus ojos.

Sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo puede cambiar, haciendo que todo lo que esperamos se esfume como por _arte de magia,_ porque una imprevista carta desde el ministerio puede cambiar la percepción de las cosas. Por lo que un extraño ataque en el otro lado del mundo obliga a que se tomen cartas en el asunto y que la divertida risa de Harry y Ron se convierta en una mueca seria y con convicción.

- Lo siento Hermi…- murmuró Ron acariciando el rostro de su novia-. Deberemos dejar lo de tus padres para las próximas vacaciones.

- No hay problema- respondió ella evitando sucumbir en el llanto. Harry los mira con tristeza mientras prende la capa a su cuello. El llamado era inmediato, no había tiempo de preparar nada, en el ministerio ya estaba todo listo, en simplemente cinco minutos debían estar allí perfectamente alistados, esa era la vida de un auror novato, se debía acostumbrar a ese tipo de sucesos.

Ginny apareció por la puerta de la sala aun aturdida con todo lo sucedido, tanto Harry como Ron se había levantado de la mesa inmediatamente siendo seguidos por Hermione y ahora se hallaban abrigándose dispuestos a salir inmediatamente. Miró como Harry arreglaba su abrigo y como desviaba la vista hacia ella sonriéndole con tristeza, notó como su hermano se despedía de su amiga apasionadamente y ella rogó porque Harry hiciese lo mismo. Pero eso no sucedió, Harry la volvió a mirar y bajando la cabeza tomó unos puados de polvos Flú desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes junto a su hermano. Y Ginny sintió como si algo helado y doloroso como el frío en el invierno apretase su corazón, dejándola rota.

o0o0o

Esa mañana estaba especialmente fría, Hermione maldijo internamente por primera vez en todos esos años tener que levantarse de la cama para tomar el expreso hacia el colegio. Peor aún era aquello sabiendo que su novio y que su mejor amigo se hallaban en un país muy lejano en el medio de la nada frente a un inusitado riesgo, aunque era lo que a ellos les gustaba, pero no por eso iba a dejar de sentir miedo.

Observó a su amiga a su lado, miró su rostro triste y la mirada vacía. Desde que en año nuevo la había encontrado llorando abrazada a sí misma en la puerta del baño de la madriguera, las cosas no habían mejorado para ella. Hermione no era tonta, sabía lo que aquello significaba, que Ginny no se lo dijera no era sinónimo de que no hubiese pasado. Por algo Ginny se acariciaba el estómago cada dos por tres y por algo estaba tan desconsolada en el momento en donde le había bajado la regla, porque las mujeres saben cuando aquello sucede. Es un talento natural, en donde tal vez el olfato femenino, de ese que hablaban sus padres en los típicos comentarios de la universidad en donde se habían conocido y habían reído por el comentario de algún tonto profesor, o tal vez fuese el ánimo, o simplemente el hecho de ser su mejor amiga.

Hermione sabía que la esperanza de una nueva vida, de una representación del amor perdido hubiese alviado el dolor de esos meses, sin embargo era conciente de que eso no hubiese sido bueno, que el destino no quiso que así sea y que Ginny era muy inocente en ese sentido, que agradeciera que aquello no hubiese sucedido, no porque fuera malo, pero no así, sin decirse una palabra, sin aclarar las cosas.

Pero Ginny había estado con Harry de esa manera tan íntima, tan hermosa tal cual compartía con Ron por las noches. Harry y Ron continuaban en misión y no había noticias de ellos hasta que culminara el trabajo. Y a pesar de sentirse triste y deseosa de estar con novio, sabía que ellos estaban bien, al fin y al cabo habían podido lidiar con unos carroñeros mortífagos más de una vez en esos últimos dos años.

Pero ahora lo sabía, viendo a Harry y a Ginny tomados de la mano riendo divertidos luego de haberse reencontrado en Hogwarts, pudiendo compartir esa ansiada cerveza de mantequilla caliente que se habían prometido desde navidad, y estando Ron a su lado, Hermione podía afirmar frente a cualquier persona como si fuera su último EXTASIS, que luego de tanta pero tanta agua corrida en sus vidas, por fin la felicidad les había tocado la puerta, y que ahora se hallaban preparados para vivirla a plena, sin nada que lo arruinara. Porque adoraba ver la sonrisa de Ginny reflejada en los anteojos de Harry, porque amaba con toda su alma esos ojos celestes que ahora la miraban con todo el amor del mundo, y una cálida mano que le apretara la suya bajo mesa dándole a entender lo importante que era, lo mucho que habían logrado. La risa de su amiga era música para sus oídos, así como lo decía Harry cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir hacía dos años, era tranquilidad, y de alguna manera era felicidad como en Navidad.

* * *

Sé que he estado desaparecida por mil quinientos años y lo estaré por otros mil quinientos años más, a pesar de eso creo que me merecía, y prinipalmente se merecían que publicara esta secuela que tanto me habían pedido, que vendría a ser la continuación, que en realidad son los sucesos anteriores a lo que sucede en **¿Sabías que el amor es como una cometa?** Pero lo importante es que me he puesto a terminarlo y creo que me ha quedado bien, tal vez hay alguna que otra cosa que no me guste como es costumbre en mí, pero creo que es aceptable.

Quiero regalar este hiper largo one shot a mi amiga Rosa más bien conocida como Ginevre por estos lados, la cual lo puede tomar como regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado o como regalo especial de noche de bodas, ya que ella sabe a lo que me refiero. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, y estaré esperando las fotos a tu regreso. Te adoro.

Le quiero enviar millones de besos a Karla la cual me envía algún que otro mensaje y algún guiño por diversos lares preguntando por mi vida y si aún continúo en este mundo, espero que a tí también te guste porque tiene mucho de tí y para tí. Y aemás espero que inspire a otra obra de arte como lo ha hecho el anterior, porque para que sepan aquí tenemos una talentosa artista que me hace sonrojar con los dibujos que plasma en el papel con las cosas que yo escribo. Te quiero.

A mi querida Joanne que anda más desaparecida que la plata de los impuestos que nos cobran, corazón que el frío no te trate mal y que bueno, que tu vida vaya de diez, algún día volveremos a hablar como es debido, yo dejo de cursar en dos semanas, cosa que no significa que deje de rendir, pero al menos estudiaré en casa, espero que eso contribuya en algo, sabés que te quiero perra.

Y a las demás, gracias por estar ahí. A Chrix, prometo subir los fabfics a Amortentia, lo prometo con la mano en el corazón, y gracias por tu voto de confianza. A las personas que me han dejado reviews en las otras historias que no he contstado, también gracias por continuar leyendo y no haberme abandonado. Como dicen por ahí, volveré y seré millones, no creo que tan exagerado, pero volver voy a volver.

A las chicas de Chocolate y Menta, les envío mis mejores deseos, hace poco me di una vuelta y quedé impresionada por todo lo que han hecho, me encantaría tener algo más de tiempo para pasarme por ahí, me esforzaré en estos últimos parciales para tratar de tener la mayor cantidad de vacaciones posibles, lo prometo, y así me pasaré mucho más seguido por allí.

Los quiero, y me voy a seguir estudiando bioquímica, la cual debo admitir que aunque no me guste estudiar, te enseña unas cosas muy intresantes y que de verdad hay que tener en cuenta, cosa que no viene al caso.

Besos enormes para el que deja un comentario, actualizaré lo demás más rápido, jeje (en serio :P)


End file.
